<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justin Foley x Reader Imagines by rikkisdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306385">Justin Foley x Reader Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams'>rikkisdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Reader Insert, mentions of drug addiction, mutual feelings, reader interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Foley &amp; Original Character(s), Justin Foley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Justin Foley &amp; Reader, Justin Foley &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Justin Foley x Reader Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Feel free to leave requests/ideas.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And please don't feel saddened if I don't do them all.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>It purely comes down to if the idea inspires me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Warnings;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Most</span>, if not: <span class="u">all</span> of these imagines will contain swearing/cursing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swearing/cursing: <strong>yes</strong></em>
  <br/>
  <em>Violence: <strong>yes</strong></em>
  <br/>
  <em>Descriptions of injury: <strong>yes</strong></em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gun violence: <strong>not currently</strong></em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sexual assault:  <strong>yes</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(More will be added if necessary)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Imagines with a warning will have a * in the title.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Except for swearing/cursing as, if you watch the show, you know Justin swears a lot anyway.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>All gifs are my own.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hope you'll enjoy reading.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lots of love, and</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>be kind to each other</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>❤</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MONET'S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️Imagine..▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️Being new and meeting Justin at Monet's..▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>D/C: Drink of Choice</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what can I get you?"</p><p>Your eyes pop open when the employee turns around and asks for your order. "Justin.. <em>Foley</em>?"</p><p>He frowns, and his mouth lifts on one side. "Yeah. That's me, I guess. And <em>you</em> are?"</p><p>You grow nervous at his response, shaking your head. "Sorry... to be weird. Just-- I've seen you at football practice, and--"</p><p>"Oh, you <em>have</em>?" He lifts a brow and it makes you laugh.</p><p>"I'm-- I'm sorry, it's just, you know, I've heard a lot about you-- rumours and such. And I'm new so--"</p><p>Justin huffs. "Well, most of them are probably true. But I hope they won't make you run outta here to find another coffee shop."</p><p>"Oh, no. No." You smile shyly. "Um-- we've all got our shit.. right?"</p><p>"Right." Justin snickers. "So, do you want anything because, I have a break in like--" He looks down at his watch. "Two minutes ago."</p><p>"Oh, sorry."</p><p>"No worries. But.." He shrugs, then leans against the counter-top. "Since you're new and all, it would probably be good of me to make you something... on the house?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to--"</p><p>"But I will." Justin interrupts. "And maybe you could join me on my break?"</p><p>"Uh-- really?"</p><p>"Sure. So what'll it be?" You watch Justin grab a mug, throw it in the air and then catch it with ease.</p><p>"Um-- <b><em>D/C</em></b>, please."</p><p>Justin winks. "Coming right up, new kid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FROZEN MEALS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>▫️Imagine..▫️</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>▫️Being concerned after seeing what Justin eats..▫️</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Justin opens his front door and let's you in ahead of him. You glance back at him quickly. "Is Seth-?"</p>
<p>He shakes his head. "No, we're good. Hasn't been here in a few days."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>Justin points towards the tattered, old sofa, gesturing for you to sit. He closes the door behind him and then opens the freezer to look for something to eat. "Well... this'll do. Wanna go halves?"</p>
<p>Justin holds up a box that's reads, 'Ready To Eat Roast Dinner'.</p>
<p>"Oh. Um, no thanks. Not hungry."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself." Justin replies as he starts poking holes in the plastic covered dish.</p>
<p>He <em>literally</em> throws it into the microwave. Then around ten or so minutes later, joins you on the sofa to dig in.</p>
<p>Your nose scrunches when the smell hits your nostrils. "What <em>is</em> that?"</p>
<p>Justin shrugs. "Who cares? I'm starving."</p>
<p>"Babe, that does not smell right at <em>all</em>."</p>
<p>Justin frowns, taking another few bites. "It's fine."</p>
<p>"Did you check the expiration date?" You stand up and head to the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"It's fine." Justin repeats.</p>
<p>"Doesn't smell- or <em>look</em> it." You pick up the box for the meal and search for the date. You grimace when you find it. "Justin, this is like two whole months old."</p>
<p>Justin looks over at you and stares dumbly. "Okay."</p>
<p>"<em>Okay?</em> Stop eating it!" Justin raises his brows, then to your surprise, takes another bite. "Justin."</p>
<p>With a mouthful, he yells. "I'm fucking hungry! I don't care."</p>
<p>You sigh, annoyed. You return to the sofa and snatch the food out of his hands. Justin drops his fork dramatically and then falls back into the sofa.</p>
<p>"There isn't anything else, Y/N."</p>
<p>"Then get up. We'll go to the store and I'll buy you something that's actually edible."</p>
<p>"That <em>was</em> edible."</p>
<p>You frown. "No. That meal would have probably made you sick as shit. So, come on, let's go and get a pizza or something."</p>
<p>Justin leans forward. "<em>No</em>. No, you can't keep buying me stuff."</p>
<p>"Who says? Justin, I love you... and I do <em>not</em> wanna be looking after your sick ass for the next few weeks because you ate rotting food."</p>
<p>"Okay. Fine." Justin stands up and you loop your arm through his. "One day I'll have to pay you back though."</p>
<p>Before heading for the door, you look over his face. You reach up with your free hand and feel his forehead. Justin snort-laughs. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Checking- do you feel alright now? You ate a lot of that crap."</p>
<p>Justin nods, smiling. "Yeah. All good."</p>
<p>"Alright. So... pizza?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I JUST NEED YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️Requested: anon▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️Imagine..▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>▫️Helping Justin after an incident with Seth..▫️</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>You </b>pull your coat tighter around your body, as you pick up the pace, the cold air hitting your skin. A few minutes ago, you had gotten a text from your boyfriend which caused you to throw on something warm over your pajamas and rush out of the door.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As you round the last corner, you hear the familiar voices of Seth and Amber, shouting. You jog forward, pulling your hands out of your pockets. You stop when you reach the front gate, and lean against it for a quick breath. At that moment, the door swings open, the window shattering when it connects with the wall. Then you see Seth push Justin out of the house, aggressively.</p><p>"Justin..." He lands with a thud and you rush over, falling onto the ground next to him.</p><p>"Don't come back this time, you little shit!"</p><p>"Fuck you!" Justin spits, and then Seth laughs, slamming the door.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" You close your hands around Justin's bicep and help him stand up with you.</p><p>"I'm fine." Justin's wipes at his nose, and you notice drops of blood as he pulls his hand away. That's when you also see the other injuries over his face. There's a long cut under his right eye, one above his left brow and his ear seems to be bleeding too.</p><p>"You aren't. Is there anywhere else?" You check both of his arms, which seem fine despite some bruises on his knuckles. You brush your thumbs over them, picturing in your mind how bad this fight must have been.</p><p>"Can we leave now? Please."</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, let's go."</p><p>-</p><p>"Shit, Justin. Are you sure you aren't in, like, <em>serious</em> pain?" Justin shakes his head as you wipe at the long cut under his right eye.</p><p>You rummage through the first aid kit some more. "Oh... here. I found some paper stitches."</p><p>Justin just nods again, and you place two of them over the cut. You squint your eyes for a few seconds before adding another one. "Just to be safe."</p><p>Justin winces a little bit when you place the third stitch. You apologise and then pull his hand away from where he's holding an ice pack against his forehead. You sigh at the sight of the bruise and then push him to cover it with the ice again.</p><p>"Do you need anything else? Something to eat, or drink?" Justin stays silent, which you assume means no. His eyes wander over your face as you take one more cleansing wipe from the kit.</p><p>"You have one more cut." Justin licks his bottom lip. "Yeah. Right there."</p><p>You carefully wipe his injured lip, holding his chin between your thumb and forefinger. "I can't really cover this one, but it's not that bad."</p><p>Once you're done, you throw it away and clear everything else up. You put the first aid kit back into a space above your wardrobe. When you turn back around to look at Justin, he is still holding the ice pack, and you glance between all of the plasters and bruises. You feel a lump begin to form in your throat so you distract yourself with more tasks.</p><p>"I'm going to go grab us some water each, I'll be right back." You then head out of the room, but stop yourself in the doorway. "You can stay here for as long as you need, or want to, by the way. You know that, yeah?" Justin nods once more. "I'd do anything for you."</p><p>"Me too." He replies, so quietly that you barely catch it.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna get that water. Do you need anything?" Justin remains quiet.</p><p>Then, as you turn, you hear shuffling behind you. You feel his hand wrap around your wrist to stop you, and when you spin around, he crushes you into a hug. His arm circle around your waist and he buries his head in your neck.</p><p>"I just need you." He whispers on a shaky breath.</p><p>You immediately wrap your arms around his neck. A tear spills from your eye and he begins to sob. You bring one hand up a little to cradle the back of his head against you. "I'm here. I'm always here for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AMAZING AND STUFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️Imagine</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>..▫️</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️Justin asking you out..▫️</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Prompt;</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>"Everyone </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>keeps</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> telling me </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>you're</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> (one of) the bad guy(s)."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/L/N; Your Last Name</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Hey!"As you're walking out of school, you hear footsteps quickly approaching you from behind. "Hey! Y/L/N!"</p>
<p>You recognize the voice as one that belongs to a certain jock named Justin Foley. You frown, and then try to speed up. He probably just wants to copy your homework or something.</p>
<p>But when you hear him yell again. "Y/L/N! Wait up!"</p>
<p>You decide to see what he wants and turn around swiftly. Justin is surprised by this and steps back before laughing. "Woah."</p>
<p>"Justin.." You squint in the sunlight. "What can I help you with?"</p>
<p>"I, uh, have been meaning to ask if you wanted to go out sometime?"</p>
<p>Your eyes widen. "Really? Uh- you sure don't beat around the bush, huh?"</p>
<p>"Not really." Justin grins. "So? Do you want to?"</p>
<p>"You sure that's okay with your boys over there? Aren't ya gonna get heckled for asking me out?"</p>
<p>You look over at Justin's friends. Bryce, Zach and a few others you don't know the names of, are in fact watching the two of you talk. They turn away when they see you looking in their direction.</p>
<p>You nod at them, then look back at Justin. "Discreet. Aren't they?"</p>
<p>Justin chuckles. "Anyway... I think you're cool, and amazing and stuff, so um, do you wanna or?"</p>
<p>"You know, <span class="u">everyone keeps telling me </span><span class="u">you're</span><span class="u"> one of the bad guys</span>. That I should avoid you."</p>
<p>"Maybe. Maybe not." Justin smirks. "But are you going to take that risk or should I go ask someone else?"</p>
<p>He stands in front of you, hands in his pockets, smiling that damned <em>handsome</em> smile and awaiting an answer. You could swear that his eyes actually <em>glitter</em> as he watches you.</p>
<p>You pull your bag around enough to grab a pen out of it. Then you look back up at Justin. "Give me your arm."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Give me your arm." Justin lifts his arm and you hold it up. You proceed to write your number across his skin, adding a heart at the end. "Happy?"</p>
<p>Justin looks down at the numbers and then grins. "Very. I'll call you tonight?"</p>
<p>You nod. "Alright. Um... I'll see you around." You turn around once again, and walk in the direction of your home.</p>
<p>From behind, you hear Justin mutter to himself, a triumphant, "yes!"</p>
<p>You laugh and when you return home that night, you anxiously await for Justin's phone call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NOT JUST THE FLU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>▫️Imagine..▫️</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>▫️<b><em>Finding Justin Foley in your house..</em></b>▫️</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Brother/sister!Reader to Clay Jensen</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Reader!Jensen)</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>▫️▫️</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Anyonehome!? Hello?"</p>
<p>As you close the front door, you kick off your boots. With soaking wet hair and clothes, you wander into the kitchen. You grab a *<span class="u">drink of choice</span>* from the fridge and then call out once more. "Hello!? Mum, Dad? Clay! No? Alright then."</p>
<p>Figuring that you are home alone, you climb up the stairs, heading for the bathroom. As you reach the top step, you hear the click of a window being opened.</p>
<p>"Clay? That you?" You knock on your brother's bedroom door. "Clay?"</p>
<p>When you don't get a response, you turn the handle and go in anyway. Your eyes widen when you see only the back of Tony, as he sits on the window and then jumps down.</p>
<p>You charge forwards. "Tony, what the fuck?!"</p>
<p>Tony stands up, brushes dirt from his jeans and then looks up. "Y/N? Clay said you were studying with Jess."</p>
<p>You frown. "We got done quick- wait, dude, that doesn't even matter, can we talk about why you just jumped out of my brother's window!?"</p>
<p>"Uh-" Tony looks around, trying to come up with an answer. "Ask Clay."</p>
<p>"What the- Tony. Tony!" You watch him get into his car and drive away promptly.</p>
<p>"The fuc-" When you close the window and turn around, your eyes widen further. "Justin!?"</p>
<p>While rushing in here moments ago, you had somehow completely missed the snoring teenager lying on Clay's bed. You walk over to him and push his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Justin? Dude. Wake up!"</p>
<p>Justin wakes and instantly looks worried when he sees you. "Uh- I... um-"</p>
<p>"What the hell!? What the fuck are you doing in my house?"</p>
<p>At that moment, your brother walks in, muttering curse words as he takes in the scene. "Shit. Crap. Uh- Y/N.."</p>
<p>"Clay, what the hell?" You gesture between your brother and Justin. "Did you bring him here?"</p>
<p>"Kind of. I mean, yes. Yes, I did."</p>
<p>"And Tony?"</p>
<p>"Tony was watching over him."</p>
<p>Justin coughs. "I told you already, I don't need a babysitter."</p>
<p>You and Clay respond simultaneously. "Shut up."</p>
<p>You shake your head, confused. "Why would Tony need to babysit him?"</p>
<p>Clay looks down at Justin, who looks up at you before opening his mouth to speak. "I-- um-"</p>
<p>"He's sick." Clay interrupts him. "He has the flu. Yeah. I brought him back to help Jessica with the trial and everything... but he's sick, so he's been staying here."</p>
<p>You drop your shoulders, mouth hanging open slightly. You sit down on Clay's desk chair. "How long has he been here?"</p>
<p>Clay gulps before answering. "A few days."</p>
<p>"How did I not notice? I mean, what the hell, Clay? You've had Justin Foley in your room for a few days and you didn't tell me? Are you completely crazy, or am I a total dumbass for not even noticing, I don't even know."</p>
<p>Clay sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. But we couldn't-- <em>can't</em> risk him being seen."</p>
<p>You rest your head on your hand. "This is crazy. And obviously Mum and Dad don't know?"</p>
<p>"No. And please don't tell them."</p>
<p>Clay gives you his classic wide eyed, pleading face that honestly has never worked, though he thinks it does. But, you decide you'd rather avoid this same conversation and questioning with your parents if they found out.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Right." You chuckle. "Can you imagine how that conversation would go."</p>
<p>Clay huffs in relief, nods and then sits down on the end of his bed, pushing Justin's feet out of the way rather aggressively.</p>
<p>He then offers his sincere face, complete with furrowed brows and sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Y/N."</p>
<p>"I mean, it's weird, but it's fine... I guess. If he's sick. Does he have medication?"</p>
<p>Justin shakes a small bottle of pills and points to a bunch of meds and water on the table. Clay nods. Then his eyes widen and somehow, you know he's about to ask you something crazy.</p>
<p>You slump back in the chair and sigh. "What? What is it?"</p>
<p>"You are going to absolutely hate me for this, and I won't blame you if you do, but Tony, um... he can't skip school again tomorrow. Do you think you could- you know."</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" You raise your brows at an apologetic looking Clay.</p>
<p>"Please. Just this once. You don't have to do it again after, I'll figure something else out."</p>
<p>"Fine. I have first period free, so only until then."</p>
<p>"That's fine. Thank you."</p>
<p>You smile at your brother, and then both of your eyes widen at each other when you hear Justin hiccup and then cough.</p>
<p>"Oh God!" You try to grab the waste bin quickly, but before you get there in time, Justin has vomited all over Clay's shoes.</p>
<p>You scrunch up your face and then accidentally let slip a laugh.</p>
<p>Clay, mouth hung open, scoffs. "Not funny! These are my favourite, Justin!"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You huff loudly when your phone pings again. "My God!"</p>
<p>Justin tries to look over your shoulder. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Clay. Again."</p>
<p>You type a message back to your brother and then slide your phone onto the desk without looking. "He's demanding an update. Like, I'm sorry I forgot, I was kind of in the middle of cleaning up snotty tissues and your favourite vomit covered shoes, bro."</p>
<p>Justin laughs. "Sorry, Jensen."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>He scrunches his nose. "Having Clay as a brother."</p>
<p>"Uh-" You flick Justin's face. "Only I get to be mean to him. You shut up."</p>
<p>"Ow." Justin chuckles. "Sorry, jeez."</p>
<p>"Whatever."</p>
<p>"You have to admit, taking care of me isn't that bad?"</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>"C'mon Jensen, you used to like me, right? Jeff told me." Justin smirks.</p>
<p>You turn away slightly. "As if."</p>
<p>Even though you aren't looking, you know that Justin has a smug face.</p>
<p>"I'm freezing!" He blurts out, making you jump slightly.</p>
<p>"I gave you three damn blankets!"</p>
<p>Justin shrugs.</p>
<p>"It's your fever." You sigh. "Be right back."</p>
<p>You quickly go to your own room, grab your spare blanket and bring it back. It drags along the carpet as you lean over and wrap it around Justin's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Thanks. Aren't you going to need this later?"</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. "You want the thing or not?"</p>
<p>Justin puts his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright."</p>
<p>You look over Justin's face when he coughs again. You notice his eyes now that you are closer to him. They're bloodshot and even a little grey under the bottom lid.</p>
<p>"Justin... are you- is Clay telling me the truth?"</p>
<p>Justin pulls the blankets tighter around him. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You look terrible. Like, worse than a flu. Is there something else going on?"</p>
<p>"Uh- no. I mean-"</p>
<p>"Please, tell me- if I know the truth, I'll still stay quiet, I promise. I just want to know what I'm really dealing with here."</p>
<p>You're about to question Justin further when your phone pings again. You groan loudly, before standing up. When you lean on the desk to look at your phone, your arm knocks Clay's laptop and wakes it up. The screen lights up, and presents a website that reads, "Detoxing From Heroin".</p>
<p>"Why would someone as smart as my brother not password protect his laptop?"</p>
<p>Justin shuffles when you turn around again. He gulps. "What?"</p>
<p>"Heroin, Justin?!" You drop back down to his level, sitting with your legs crossed. "What else did you get yourself into after you left?"</p>
<p>Justin released the blankets from his grip and just looks at me. Something in his eyes makes my heart sink. "I- I was"</p>
<p>"Don't." You quickly reach over and place your hand over his. "It's... it's fine."</p>
<p>Justin nods and then rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. You grab your phone once more and dial Clay's number.</p>
<p>"Hey, Y/N? Everything okay? Is Jus-?"</p>
<p>"Detoxing from heroin, okay? Is that what you were gonna ask?"</p>
<p>I hear Clay's gulp through the phone. "Shit."</p>
<p>"Yeah, shit. Why couldn't you just tell me?!"</p>
<p>It takes ten minutes of my rambling at Clay before I calm down.</p>
<p>I ask Clay if he needs me to skip school. He sounds surprised. "Is... that okay?"</p>
<p>"As long as I don't have to watch him on weekends. Or Mondays..." You look down at a now sleeping Justin Foley. "Then I'm good to help out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I DON'T KNOW WHO*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>*</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Trigger warning;</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><em>-swearing/cursing</em></b><br/><b><em>-mention/explaining of an assault</em></b>, <em><b>heavily implied to be sexual</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Please, even if you aren't a victim, </b>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>do not</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <b> read if you think it will be triggering for you.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Take care of your mental health </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>first</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>!❤</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️Imagine..▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️Justin finding you after you are assaulted..▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Justin's</em>
    </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em> POV</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Wake the fuck up! Justin!"</p><p>My eyes pop open when my duvet is yanked from my bed. The coldness hits my bare skin and I try to grab it back. "What the fuck, Clay!?"</p><p>"Get up! I've been standing here calling you for ages."</p><p>I groan, stretching my arms above my head. "Jesus. Fine! What is it?"</p><p>I look over at the clock and inwardly yell when I see that's it's only two o' clock.</p><p>"Justin.." I watch Clay visibly gulp. His eyes turn sad, maybe even scared. "It's Y/N. She's gone."</p><p>"Gone!?" I sit up, immediately wide awake. "What in the fuck do you mean, '<em>gone</em>'?"</p><p>Clay closes his eyes for a second and shakes his head. "Shit. Sorry. Not, like <em>gone</em> gone- She's missing. Her mother tried calling you, then she called me since you clearly missed them."</p><p>"Fuck!" My heart starts racing. I grab my phone and there I see thirteen missed calls from Mrs Y/L/N. "Fuck!"</p><p>"She thought Y/N might have stayed over here and forgotten to tell her. Was she, Justin?"</p><p>I glare at Clay. "Do you see her?"</p><p>"Well, no, but she might've been before-"</p><p>"No. Clay. I haven't seen her since school."</p><p>I grab whatever shirt is lying on the floor beside my bed. "Done with your questions? She wasn't here so now I have to go find her."</p><p>Clay nods. "Okay. Um.. I'm gonna come with you."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What if she's been, I don't know... kidnapped or something." My heart stings at the thought.</p><p>"No. I'll go alone." I lace up my shoes and then grab my keys. "You stay here, just in case. She might come back and someone has to be here if she does."</p><p>"Right." Clay sits down on the end of his bed. His lifts his phone up and taps the screen. "Send me updates. Every few minutes at least."</p><p>I nod in response and then head for the door.</p><p>"Wait." I pause when Clay quickly stops me. "Where are you going to start?"</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The docks</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief when I see Y/N's figure. She's sitting on a bench, her arms hugging her bent knees. It's hard to tell, but she looks like she's rocking back and forth.</p><p>I knew she'd be here. Whenever she needs space, time, or if she's sad, she comes here. The exact place we had our first kiss.</p><p>-</p><p>"Y/N?" She turns her head only slightly at my voice. "That you? Are you okay?"</p><p>I walk over to the bench and take a seat next to her. "Hey-" I reach over to touch her shoulder, but she flinches.</p><p>"Oh, uh..." I retract my hand right away. "...sorry."</p><p>She sniffles, then looks up briefly. When I get a good look at her face in the moonlight, there are tear tracks lining her cheeks, and her lips are red and puffy. Her hair is ruffled and messy, and I could swear there is a tear in her shirt.</p><p>My heart shatters at the sight, and I feel a lump forming in my throat. "Y/N.. what is it? What's happened?"</p><p>She pulls her legs closer to her body. "I- I-"</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>I can only see her eyes, and they begin to well up. "I... can't. I can't."</p><p>"That's okay. You don't have to tell me. But, fuck Y/N, I don't like seeing you upset like this." Her eyes find mine in the darkness. "I'm here for you... if you need. And you can tell me anything, you know?"</p><p>She runs a hand under her nose. "I-- I don't know. I don't... know <em>who</em>." She takes a shuddering breath. "I just- I wanted to go for a walk. I just..." She raises her voice for a minute. "I just wanted some damn fresh air after all that... h- homework."</p><p>She glances at me, staying silent until I reply. "Yeah... I get that. What were you working on that got you so stressed?"</p><p>She frowns, probably confused by my odd question, despite her stare. "Um... Math."</p><p>"Ah. Understandable." I gulp before asking, "what then?"</p><p>"I was, um, I was walking and then... I- I think someone was following me. So, I just walked faster. I... was scared, and I was coming to your- I mean to you and Clay's house..."</p><p>"You were headed to mine? What... what stopped you?"</p><p>"Him." She sniffles, and then she straightens. Her eyes are so tired and sad. She looks me in the eye, like she is desperate for me to listen suddenly.</p><p>"He- he grabbed me from behind. He grabbed my-" She gestures to her chest. "I pushed his hands away... but he just, like, squeezed me. And then- then he pushed me on the grass. I- my face was... it was covered in dirt. Then he tried to take- down... you know?" Her eyes plead with me to understand. She sighs sadly after a few seconds, and explains through a tight jaw. He took my... my underwear. And- and when I shouted... he just held my neck and- and then I- I couldn't breathe. He said I deserved this."</p><p>My eyes flicker down to her neck. In the dim light I can make out small fingertip-sized markings along her throat. I shiver. My blood is boiling hot.</p><p>She looks back down at her feet and curls into herself again.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>"I- he-"</p><p>I move opposite of her. I don't touch her, but I kneel in front, so she can see me again. "You don't have to carry on."</p><p>"I want to. I- I think it will be harder tomorrow... when I think about it... I don't know if that makes sense."</p><p>"Okay. I'm listening."</p><p>She takes a deep breathe and tears start falling as she explains the rest. "He pushed me again. He- I- um... I just felt- it was so painful. I tried to move... I tried to kick him but he- he was strong and I-... Justin, it still hurts."</p><p>"Fuck..." I pinch the bridge of my nose as my girlfriend confirms my worst fears as I had made my way here. The most precious person in my life had been assaulted and raped.</p><p>"I-- I don't know who." She repeats the same sentence she had said at the beginning of her story.</p><p>I want to scream. I want to find this guy, and beat him senseless. I want him locked up, or worse. Maybe I want him dead. Or maybe I want him to suffer behind bars.</p><p>Most of all... I want to wrap my arms around Y/N and never let go again. I wish I could take this evil experience away from her and put it on me instead.</p><p>"God, Y/N... I'm so-- I'm so, so sorry that this happened to you."</p><p>I feel a tear run down my face. I wipe it away quickly, wanting to hide my pain, and attempt to heal hers first instead.</p><p>She starts to cry again, putting her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she looks up at me. "When he... he was done, he kicked me, here." She points to her left hip. "Really hard."</p><p>"Are you okay to- to show me?"</p><p>Her eyes widen, but then she shakily lifts her shirt a tiny bit. It's enough, and I wince at the sight if the huge purple bruise that has formed there. "Do you want to go to the cops?"</p><p>"No... I mean... not yet, please."</p><p>"That's okay. Y/N, that's fine. Only when you're ready."</p><p>"I saw his jacket." She blurts. "He... he had a school jacket."</p><p>"<em>Our</em> school?"</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"We'll find out, okay? I promise. When you want to, we'll report him, and they'll find out who it was."</p><p>"Okay." She whispers.</p><p>"Y/N..." I shuffle the smallest distance closer to her. "I really, really want to hug you right now, but only-- oof."</p><p>Before I can finish asking, Y/N's arms are wrapped tightly around my middle. "Please. Please."</p><p>She then bursts into painful, choked up sobs. I hold her close, rubbing one hand up and down her back. She buries her head into my neck. Her body shakes and my own eyes begin to water.</p><p>I look up at the night sky and mutter, "fuck."</p><p>-</p><p>"I don't know what to do now. Do you want to come home with me or should I take you to your house?"</p><p>Y/N walks at a distance from me as we slowly leave the docks. "I, um... can I stay with you? Can you tell my Mum I was with you all along. I- I can't tell her yet."</p><p>"Um... okay, yeah. I'll just say that you came over a bit later? I don't know, for-"</p><p>"Say I had a nightmare. And... say I needed to see you and have a cuddle, like you normally do."</p><p>"Alright." I quickly type out a text to her mum, explaining that Y/N had Y/N nightmare and wanted some comfort.</p><p>"Okay, so, um... you can take my bed when we get there, okay? I'll sleep on the couch."</p><p>She keeps her eyes trained on the road ahead as she mutters a 'thank you'. I can't seem to let my eyes wonder to anything else but her. There is still a huge lump in my throat, and I have goosebumps everywhere.</p><p>
  <em>▫️▫️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">really</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> hope this one was okay!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>If you </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>read</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> the warning up top, found this triggering, but still read it... first - thank you. I appreciate you.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>But second, please take care, and message me if </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>you're</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> feeling any kind of upset. </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>I'm</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> so sorry and </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>I'm</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> here always.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>💚</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Lots of </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>love</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>,</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">And be kind to each other</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Courtney</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SURPRISE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️Imagine..▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Justin texting you to come over for a 'surprise'..</em>
  </b>
  <em>▫️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Justin? Are you gonna let me in or what?" You knock a little louder. "What was the point in texting if you're just gonna leave me to freeze out here."</p><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" You finally hear Justin's voice, quickly followed by a thud. "Shit!"</p><p>"Jeez." You roll your eyes. "What did you break?"</p><p>"Uh- one of Clay's little robot things."</p><p>I sigh. "Oh babe, he's gonna kill you... or, realistically, just scold you for an hour."</p><p>Justin snort-laughs. "I know."</p><p>Then, the door finally swings open to reveal your boyfriend... dressed in only his boxers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Um... what the hell?"</p><p>He smiles when your eyes travel up and down his muscular body. "Surprise."</p><p>You can't help a giggle as you walk into the outhouse. "So, the surprise you texted me about... is-"</p><p>Justin cuts you off, reaching forward and placing his hands on your hips. "Me." He grins.</p><p>With one hand, he reaches behind you to lock the door. When he's done, he throws his key to the side someplace, not worried about where it lands.</p><p>"Well..." You can't help the blush that spreads across you cheeks. You pull back your bottom lip with your teeth. "...thank you. I love it."</p><p>"Mmhm." Justin pulls you closer, and leans down. "Good."</p><p>"Wait." Before his lips can reach yours, you push off your bag and let it fall to the floor. Then you quickly remove your jacket, and kick off your boots. "Okay. Now, give me my surprise."</p><p>Justin laughs and then finally puts his lips onto yours. You throw your arms around his neck and melt into him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Justin starts to walk you both backwards. You nearly trip, too enthralled in the kiss, but his hold on you keeps you upright. That is, until your legs hit the bed and you fall anyway. You reach out for Justin when he takes too long to climb over you.</p><p>He laughs when he notices your 'grabby' hands. "Impatient, are we?"</p><p>"Babe. Come 'ere." You stretch, but he's toying with you now, moving back every time your hands get close to his skin. "Foley..."</p><p>"What?" He smirks. You roll your eyes.</p><p>Your next whisper comes out breathy and desperate. "Justin..."</p><p>He smirks. "God, I love it when you say my name like that."</p><p>Then you smile when you get an idea. You sit up and your hands travels down, your fingers grazing the skin above his boxers. You hook two fingers into the waistband and tug hard on them. He falls with you, his groin making contact with yours. Justin groans and then crashes his lips onto yours again. You wrap your legs around his hips and then Justin pulls away suddenly, bracing his arms on either side of your head. You pout, frowning. You're about to question him when you hear tapping on the door.</p><p>"Justin?! Dude!"</p><p>Justin's nostrils flare, annoyed. He looks down at you, eyes wide. "Clay."</p><p>"Crap." You whisper.</p><p>Your own eyes widen, before you both start scrambling. You button up your shirt, <em>which...</em> <em>you didn't even realize Justin had unbuttoned?</em> Then you run your fingers through your hair, trying to make it less messy.</p><p>Justin dives underneath his duvet once you get off of the bed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He covers himself up to his chest. Then you climb back on, sitting with your back against the wall and your legs resting over Justin's. You pass him a random science book you'd grabbed quickly from the table. You hear the lock click as you stifle a laugh.</p><p>The door opens slowly as Clay walks in. He greets you before questioning your boyfriend. "Hey, Y/N. Justin, why was the door locked?"</p><p>You smirk at Clay and then pretend to go back to reading your math book, while Justin responds, "uh-- it was? I don't know. Must've just locked it without noticing."</p><p>Clay stands motionless for a few seconds. Justin prompts, "what?"</p><p>"Oh god! Really?!" Clearly, he understood your little smirk at him before. "Again?"</p><p>Clay walks over to his bed and takes his phone off of charge. Then, quickly heads back out again. "Let me know when it's safe."</p><p>Justin nods. "Yeah. Yep."</p><p>The second the door closes, and locks again, you turn to Justin, laughing. "Sorry, I sort of gave it away."</p><p>Justin drops his book on the floor. "What did you do?"</p><p>You put away your own book, which was upside down the whole time. "I just smiled at him! Pretty sure he knows I've been coming over a lot more lately anyways."</p><p>Justin sighs, then smiles. "Can we forget that now and just... go back to where we were?"</p><p>You nod. "Definitely."</p><p>Justin then kicks off the duvet, and kneels up on his knees. He leans in close, and then his lips are back on yours instantly.</p><p>You pull him back down to how you were before and sigh happily. "Love you, babe."</p><p>"You too, Y/L/N. C'mere."</p><p>-</p><p>Your hands are gliding over his skin.</p><p>There are tingles running down your spine.</p><p>And there are stars behind your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>▫️▫️</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Was that ending kinda cheesy?</em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>Hope not.</em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>And </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> hope you enjoyed this one!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Sorry, no TUMS in this book)</em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>(^ if you know, you know^)</em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>(((read it backwards if you </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>don't</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>)))</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lots of love,</em>
  </b><br/>
<span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>And be kind to each other</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Courtney</em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>💙</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BIRTHDAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>▫️ </em>
  <em>
    <b>Imagine...</b>
  </em>
  <em>▫️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>▫️</em>
  <em>
    <b>Justin surprises you on your birthday...</b>
  </em>
  <em>▫️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>▫️▫️</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Justin?" You open your front door after looking through the spy hole. "Hey, what's up? It's really early."</p><p>"I know." Justin walks into your house with his hands behind his back and a cheesy grin on his face.</p><p>"Oh, yes, do come in." You mutter, while closing the door behind him.</p><p>"It's just after 7."</p><p>You nod. "Yeah. So, um, you don't pick me up until 8.30."</p><p>"Right. But I believe it is someone's birthday today. Hm?"</p><p>You cover your face with your hands. "Oh no."</p><p>"Babe." Justin calls you in a sing-song way. You drop your hands. "Look what I made for you!"</p><p>Justin is holding a cake box in his hands. He looks down at it and back at you. "Open it! Come on."</p><p>You smile gratefully at Justin before lifting the top of the box up. Inside is a *your choice of cake/flavour*, that reads, 'happy birthday y/n' on the top. The writing is slightly messy and the heart underneath is smudged a little, but it looks delicious nonetheless.</p><p>Justin scrunches his nose. "I'm no chef but I think it's okay. It doesn't look pretty but it tastes just fine, believe me."</p><p>"Justin, I don't care. Thank you so much." You go to hug him, but stop yourself before you accidentally knock the cake he worked so hard on, out of his hands. You reach on your toes and kiss his cheek instead. "You're the best."</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>You laugh, and then Justin walks to your kitchen. He puts the box on the counter and then comes back and takes your hand. He leads you up to your own room.</p><p>"Come on, go get ready. I'm gonna buy you your favourite breakfast before school."</p><p>You frown and giggle. "You're buying?"</p><p>Justin huffs. "Fine. Clay is. I borrowed money from him- but I'm gonna pay him back!"</p><p>"Alright! Calm down. I'll be ready in ten."</p><p>-</p><p>After breakfast at <span class="u">*your choice of fast food/restaurant/cafe breakfast*</span>, Justin drives you to school in Clay's Prius. As he pulls up, he mutters, "one day I'll save enough for my own, less shit car."</p><p>"One day, Justin, one day."</p><p>Justin rolls his eyes at your comment. Then he laces his fingers with yours and you walk into school.</p><p>-</p><p>As you are about to round the corner to your locker, Clay, Jess, Alex and Zach are standing in a line smiling at you.</p><p>You turn to Justin. "What's going on and why are they looking at me like that? It's kinda creepy."</p><p>Justin squeezes your hand and grins. "Because it's your birthday."</p><p>As you reach your friends and turn the corner, you see it. A huge *choice of colour* banner.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>WE &lt;3 YOU'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Each letter is surrounded by glitter and there are drawings of balloons and streamers all over it.</p><p>Justin lets go of your hand as Jessica comes to stand next to you. "You like it?"</p><p>"I love it, thank you."</p><p>"Alex and Clay designed it. I ordered it, but it was mostly Justin's idea to begin with."</p><p>"Thank you." You repeat before pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>When you pull away, you look over at Zach and point. "Let me guess, Zach the giant, is the one who put it up there."</p><p>Zach nods, not bothered by your nickname for him. "Yep. Yes, I did."</p><p>"Thanks, Zachy."</p><p>You hug each of your friends in turn and then they walk you to Math before going off to their own first lessons. Except for Jess, who passes notes to you throughout the whole class.</p><p>▫️</p><p>The rest of the day is incredible. You hang out with Clay, Tyler and Cyrus at lunch. As well as your boyfriend: Justin, who is glued to you most of the day. Clay gives you a present wrapped up so exquisitely that you almost don't want to open it. Inside, is a pair of tiny robot earrings and a bag of *your favourite sweets/chocolates*.</p><p>"Thank you, Jensen."</p><p>"Mine next." Tyler pushes over an envelope, while smiling sweetly.</p><p>You open it to find a framed photo of yourself and every one of your friends from a party the year before. "Thank you! But Tyler, you're not in this. We have to get a nice photo together soon."</p><p>Tyler nods. "Um... okay. Yeah."</p><p>Justin takes his phone out of his pocket. "How about right now?"</p><p>Your eyes light up. "Yes!"</p><p>You stand up and gesture for Tyler to as well. You stand next to each other and wrap your arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Smile." Justin says and then you hear the capture sound a couple of times before sitting.</p><p>Justin shows you his phone and you scroll through them. You come across one where you had turned to look at each other while laughing. It's totally in the moment and so, so sweet. "Oh! This one!"</p><p>You show Tyler and he grins. "That's a winner. Send it. I'll get it framed for you."</p><p>-</p><p>Zach apologizes later, explaining that he forgot about a gift and offers a hug instead. You happily accept, and tell him not to worry.</p><p>Jess gives you a card. Inside it is a gift card and a message that says, 'I'm taking you shopping next weekend! Bring comfy shoes, it'll be a long, long day xoxo"</p><p>Alex gives you a box full of all of your favourite snacks. The card stuck to the top says, 'have fun getting fat. jk. have the best birthday, female. Alex x'</p><p>You even receive a card from Chloe and Scott. Sent from wherever they're living now. And they almost make you tear up. You feel grateful and over the moon that they hadn't forgotten your birthday, despite the distance.</p><p>-</p><p class="">When you get home, Justin takes you over to the sofa. He pulls a little box out of his pocket and hands it to you.</p><p>You pause. "Uh... Justin?"</p><p>He laughs. "Yeah, I know. It's a little red box, I know what it looks like. But, I promise I'm not about to propose."</p><p>"Okay... um, I don't wanna sound mean and say thank god, but um... <em>thank god</em>."</p><p>Justin chuckles, before encouraging you to open the present. "Go on then."</p><p>Lying inside the box is a necklace, that Justin immediately takes out for you. "Turn around."</p><p>You shuffle around so that your back is to Justin. He puts the necklace around your neck and fastens it. You look down at the letter dangling. You hold it between two fingers. "'F'... for-"</p><p>"Foley." Justin interrupts, clearly excited about his own gift. "So I can be with you all the time. Even... when I can't."</p><p>You freeze. You hear and feel Justin shuffling around. "Shit. Sorry if that's cheesy."</p><p>"No!" You turn around and kiss his surprised mouth. "Not cheesy, it's really... romantic. And cute, and I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." Justin pulls down his sleeve then and shows you his chain that hangs around his wrist. "I have *your last name initial* on here too, look."</p><p>He lays a finger under a specific chain loop so that you can see the letter scrawled into it.</p><p>"Wow, you are such a softy sometimes. But these are amazing, thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"Come here." You pull him into a tight hug and hold him there for what feels like forever, or maybe not long enough. "Thank you. You made this the best birthday ever."</p><p>Justin turns his face into your neck and plants a kiss there. "I guess I'll have to work extra hard to top it next year then."</p><p>"Hm. Sounds good to me."</p><p>Justin laughs and then you crush your lips onto his.</p><p>
  <em>▫️</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lots of love and,</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Be kind to each other</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>❤</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. DECORATING ▫️ christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>▫️Imagine..▫️</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>▫️Justin </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>helping</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> you decorate for Christmas..▫️</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>▫️▫️</p><p>"Hey Y/N! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Your eyes widen as Justin smiles at you. "Jesus. You scared me. You get off work early?"</p><p>"Yep. Love Fridays." He smirks, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over the kitchen counter. "So, what're you doing."</p><p>"Are you blind?" You gesture to the chair you are currently stood on and then to the lights in your hand. "I'm decorating."</p><p>"I see that. But why are you doing it in my room?"</p><p>"Correction: your's and Clay's room."</p><p>Justin frowns. "Yeah. Okay, fine. So?"</p><p>You sigh, jumping down from the chair and joining him at the counter. "Clay asked if I wanted to help him decorate."</p><p>Justin grabs a water from the fridge and hands one to you as well. "So where's Clay then?"</p><p>"He went back to school... something about a robotics project he had to finish."</p><p>"So... he asks you to help him put up decorations, then leaves... without you. You think maybe he just wanted you to do it?"</p><p>"Hm. Maybe. Crap. He did do that didn't he?" Justin raises his brows and you sigh. "Luckily, I <em>love</em> decorating."</p><p>Justin chuckles. "Want some help?"</p><p>"Sure. Put on some music and let's Christmas-ify this outhouse."</p><p>-</p><p>"Justin... Justin!"</p><p>"I'm right here, don't yell."</p><p>You glance over at Justin who has already gotten bored and decided the take a 'rest' on his bed. "Help please!"</p><p>Justin looks up, then starts laughing. You are on the tip of your toes in front of the Christmas tree with a glittery star in your hand. "It's not funny. Ugh, I hate being short."</p><p>Justin shuffles around, and then you jump when you feel his hands land on your waist. "What the-?"</p><p>"Sorry!" He lets go immediately. "I was gonna lift you up so you could reach. Is that okay?"</p><p>You glance back at him. "Uh- yeah, sure. You just... your hands were cold is all." You quickly turn back to the tree to hide your blush.</p><p>"Oh?" Justin rubs his hands together. "Sorry, I'll just warm them up then."</p><p>"Mm-hmm."</p><p>"Okay. Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, go."</p><p>Justin counts back from three and then lifts you. You place the star over the highest branch and then tap his hand. He gently brings you back down. When you turn around, he's still close. Too close. You feel his breath hit the tip of your nose as he smiles. One hand is still on your waist as he pulls something out of his pocket with the other.</p><p>"Did you also want to hang this?" He whispers, twirling mistletoe between his fingers.</p><p>You sigh, heart racing. "Maybe."</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Justin lifts it above your heads. "Yeah?"</p><p>You lean forward at the same time he does. "Yes... please, yeah."</p><p>"Great." Justin chuckles and it sends tingles throughout my entire being.</p><p>Before your lips can meet, your attention is pulled sharply away when the door opens suddenly. You jump back, but Justin's eyes remain on you.</p><p>You look over at Clay, cheeks red as he stands awkwardly. His mouth falls open, then closes. "Really guys?"</p><p>He rolls his eyes and walks straight back out of the door again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You glance back up at Justin, laughing nervously. Then you hear your phone chime. You pull it out of your pocket, throwing Justin a swift apologetic smile. You open up your messages.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em><strong>Jensen</strong>🤗</em>
  </span>
  <em>: warn me next time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*phone pop*</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em><strong>Jensen</strong>🤗</em>
  </span>
  <em>: by the way... it's about time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*phone pop*</em>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Jensen</strong>🤗</span>: <em>let me know when </em><em>you're</em><em> done </em><em>with</em><em> the 💋's, </em><em>I'm</em><em> tired</em></p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>You begin typing a response, your face warm and rosy red. "Yeah?"</p><p>Justin's takes your phone out of your hands and locks it. He puts it in his own pocket and then gently takes your face in his hands.</p><p>Your attention is instantly trained on his eyes once again. "You, um... dropped the mistletoe."</p><p>"We don't need that as an excuse." Justin smiles, slowly bringing your face closer and closer. "I've wanted to do this for a long, long time."</p><p>You suck in a steadying breath. "R- really?"</p><p>Justin nods, and then his lips are on yours in seconds.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>🎵Christmas time, mistletoe and... Clay🎵</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Lots</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>of</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> love and</b>
  </em><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>be kind to each other</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>❤</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I LOVE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>▫️<b><em>Imagine..</em></b>▫️</p><p>▫️<b><em>Justin saying </em></b><b><em>those</em></b><b><em> three little words out of the </em></b><b><em>blue</em></b><b><em>..</em></b>▫️</p><p>
  
</p><p>▫️▫️</p><p>"How was Robotics, babe?" Justin greets you with a peck to the lips and a tight cuddle.</p><p>As he pulls away, you show him your folder for the subject. "Great. Clay and I got a lot done. I think we're probably gonna be the first to finish this project."</p><p>"Can't believe I have a girl/boyfriend <em>and</em> a brother who are both obsessed with robots."</p><p>"Excuse me." You scoff, hitting his arm. "Maybe if you tried it, you'd like it."</p><p>"I don't think so. I'm not good with anything... science-y."</p><p>Clay walks past you both then, waving. "Hey Y/N. Justin. You want a ride?"</p><p>"No, thanks." You smile back at him. "Justin promised to walk me."</p><p>"Alright. See you tomorrow, Y/N?" He lifts his own Robotics folder and taps it.</p><p>"Sure. See you."</p><p>You turn back to Justin who licks his lips before raising his brows at you. "When did I promise to walk you home?"</p><p>You give him your best puppy dog eyes. "Right now? Please. It's so nice out."</p><p>"Fine. But I would've liked that lift."</p><p>"But you like me more."</p><p>Justin wraps his arm around you as you begin to walk. He plants a quick kiss just above your brow. "That's true."</p><p>▫️▫️</p><p>When you reach your house, your hand slips from Justin's. "See you tomorrow, Foley."</p><p>"Clay and me will come get you. Same time as usual."</p><p>"'Good. Don't be late."</p><p>"Promise." Justin whispers before leaning down for a kiss.</p><p>He releases you after another cuddle. You smile, tuck a stray hair behind your ear and walk through your front gate.</p><p>As you walk towards your door, Justin turns around to leave, but not before yelling, "See ya. Love you!"</p><p>You freeze. <em>What?</em></p><p>You turn around with wide eyes. Justin is nowhere to be seen. Your shock dissipates quickly as a warm feeling spreads over your cheeks. You smile to yourself, unlocking your door and closing it slowly. You lean against the other side of it, sliding down. "Love you, too."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Justin's</span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u"> POV</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>The second the words leave my mouth, I run. I quickly move until I'm out of Y/N's view. I lean against a lamppost, then squeeze my eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em>I did not want it to happen this way. </em>
  <em>I've</em>
  <em> wanted to say those three </em>
  <em>words</em>
  <em> for a while... but the plan was not to run afterwards.</em>
  
  <em>Ugh. I am an idiot.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The next day</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>When I open the door to leave for school, I'm surprised to see Y/N standing there. S/he has a huge smile on her/his face. I gulp. Then before I can get out a word, s/he wraps her/his arms around my neck. S/he kisses me, so softly, that I only barely feel it. I pucker my lips to kiss back but s/he pulls away before I can, resting her/his forehead against mine.</p><p>"Justin."</p><p>My heart skips a beat. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I hope you liked this one... maybe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lots of love</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">be kind to each other</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>❤</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. MEETING THE PARENTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Requested: WattPad user/anon</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>▫️▫️</b>
  </em>
</p><p>▫️<b><em>Imagine..▫️</em></b></p><p>▫️<b><em>Justin meeting your parents for the first time, and being rather impressive..▫️</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>▫️▫️</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"That's him. I'll get it." I get up quickly when I hear the doorbell ring.</p><p>Justin is dressed in a white, buttoned up shirt, smart trousers, and what I know to be one of Zach's jackets over the top. "Is this okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." I gesture for Justin to come in, pecking his cheek as he passes me and I lock the door. "You look great... handsome."</p><p>Justin chuckles softly. "Thanks. Um... should I hang my jacket."</p><p>"Your jacket?"</p><p>Justin huffs. "Fine. I borrowed Zach's."</p><p>"I know." I peck his lips this time. "I was just teasing. You look good, Justin, believe."</p><p>I wink at him and then take his jacket, before hanging it up for him on the rack. I then take his hand and lead him to the dining table where my parents are already waiting for us.</p><p>"Hello, Mr/s and Mr/s Y/L/N. The, uh... the table looks great."</p><p>The table is decorated with a patterned, hand knit cloth and a few candles in the center.</p><p>My mother/father frowns at the odd compliment, but senses my boyfriend's nerves and smiles anyway. "Thank you, Justin."</p><p>We take our seats. My parents are on one side of the table, while Justin and I sit together on the opposite side. I am about to break the silence when my mother/father decides to start the predicted interrogation earlier than I had expected. S/he clears their throat. "So.. Justin Foley, what is it exactly that first attracted you to our daughter/son."</p><p>-</p><p>I find myself more than a little surprised with Justin throughout the meal. He answers all of my parents' questions with full confidence. I begin to wonder if he had practiced this with his friends or something. I know for sure that they know he was coming here tonight, so it wouldn't be shocking if he had recruited Zach or Alex and rehearsed.</p><p>He successfully manages to win over both of my parents, making them laugh and grin multiple times. What started off as an interrogation, becomes more of a conversation between friends that have known each other for a long time. It doesn't last long, however, when my mother/father asks the one question I had told them to avoid.</p><p>"What about your parents then, Justin? What do they do?" Justin freezes, and slowly puts down his glass he had been about to drink from. He gulps and glances over at me.</p><p>I reach a hand under the table and squeeze his knee in comfort. "You don't have to.. if you don't want, Justin." I whisper, though I'm sure my parents can probably hear, being only inches away from us.</p><p>My boyfriend offers me a small smile and intertwines our fingers, rubbing his thumb over my own. "It's fine."</p><p>My parents look between us, confused. "Sorry, is- uh.. is that a tough subject for you?"</p><p>"No, no. And don't be sorry. It's just that... my mum, she's rarely around anymore. I mean, she's around, but she's a junkie and her current boyfriend, Seth... he's a dealer, and not a very nice guy."</p><p>I look over at my parents and with a simple look, they seem to understand. Both of them wince.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Justin. Are you safe at the moment? Is everything okay?"</p><p>Justin sighs. "Well, it's different every day, you know?"</p><p>My mother/father nods. "Listen here, if you ever need an escape - somewhere to go for a night or two, you are welcome anytime to use our spare bedroom. And if you ever decide to report anything, we'll be happy to support you through it all."</p><p>Justin smiles brightly. "Thank you. Um.. it means a lot."</p><p>My parents offer sympathetic smiles back.</p><p>-</p><p>"Thank you for coming, Justin. Remember what we said, our door is always open for you."</p><p>Justin stands at the front door, ready to leave. "Thank you Mr/s and Mr/s Y/L/N."</p><p>"And thank you, for making our girl/boy so happy. I've never seen her smile as bright as the first time s/he told us about you."</p><p>I swear I see Justin's cheeks tint slightly pink at that, before he and my parents wave each other goodbye.</p><p>-</p><p>I check that I have my keys, and then pull the front door closed, so that Justin and I are more or less alone. Then I throw my arms around his neck and I instantly feel his own wrap tightly around my waist. When we pull away, I kiss him.</p><p>"Thank you! You were so good in there."</p><p>"Had to do my best for you, didn't I?"</p><p>I lean back, my arms still around his neck, his still gently placed at my sides. I chuckle. "You're the best."</p><p>"Yep." Justin grins. "I am indeed."</p><p>"I was expecting a 'no you're the best'... or something along those lines."</p><p>Justin shrugs. "Sorry. I only speak truth."</p><p>"Okay." I shake my head, laughing. "Enough now, back to kissing, please... before my parents come back out here."</p><p>"Gladly." Justin whispers, and then he pulls me back in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gotta Get Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested/dedicated: @justtinfoley on tumblr</p><p>prompt: “Stop pretending you’re okay, ‘cause I know you’re not.”</p><p>warnings: based around season 2, when justin was detoxing from drugs, mentions of addiction, cursing, tiny bit of angst, confessing feelings</p><p>word count: 1637</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You climb up into Clay’s bedroom window, muttering a string of curse words when you attempt to crawl over his desk, but lose your balance and tumble onto the floor. Straightening your legs out, you gently press against your left ankle. A hiss escapes your lips, and you roll your eyes thinking about the bruise that is definitely already forming there. You shake your head and huff, then stand up, looking around the room. It doesn’t take long for your eyes to find the sleeping teenager, laid out on Clay’s large beanie chair.</p><p>You look him over, thinking about how different he appears to be from the first time you ever saw him: before you lost your best friend, before the tapes and before you were hit with some tough truths and devastating realisations. Before all of that: he was well put together, his hair was always styled, he was clean, and handsome, and despite everything he went through at home, he always seemed to be laughing or smiling. Now, he looked dishevelled, his hair grown out and slightly scruffy, he was wearing one of Clay’s robot shirts, and even in his sleep, you could tell he was upset, lonely, and in pain. Somehow though, he also looked cute, like a little sleeping angel who had fallen, and gotten into some trouble. Trouble that was in no way deserved.</p><p>You peel your eyes away from him, sighing and moving to pick up the pencils and papers you had knocked off of the desk moments ago. Just as you lean down, you hear Justin shuffling in his sleep. You turn around and see him yawn as he blinks rapidly for a few seconds, adjusting to the light streaming through the window. He groans and stretches, and then squints up at you. “Oh. My new babysitter.”</p><p>“Uh- yeah. Clay called me. Tony couldn’t come and Sheri couldn’t miss any more school.”</p><p>Justin tugs his blanket, bunching it up and holding it to his chest. He shivers, and you remember Clay telling you that he would get chills as a side effect of his detoxification. You move towards Clay’s bed and take his blanket before throwing it over Justin’s curled up body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He grins up at you, sitting up and pulling it around his shoulders like a cape. “Thank you. Mm, yes. Much better.”</p><p>You sit on Clay’s bed and frown at him when he picks up one of the Alien Killer Robot comics.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d just go back to sleep and make the next few hours easier for me.” You quickly realise how harsh this must have sounded, the second the words leave your mouth. But you hadn’t meant it in a bad way. You had hoped he would sleep for the few hours you had to be here, so you wouldn’t have to see Justin in this way. When Clay had called you, asking you to come over today, he had started to explain the story of how he and Tony found Justin. He was telling you about how Justin was struggling through this, and that he had already left once, before they had found him and brought him back. He started to go into detail about the research he had done on detoxing somebody, telling you about the pain he would be in- and you had to stop him there. Clay understood. He knew how you felt about your friend, and how upset you were when you had found out through school whispers that he had left in the first place. And Clay telling you about how he had ended up on the streets... it was a lot.</p><p>Your eyes flicker up to meet Justin’s. “I- um, didn’t mean it like that, I-”</p><p>Justin is oblivious to your words anyway. He waves you off and makes a joke. “No, no. I get it. I mean, who could stay in the same room with me for more than a few hours without wanting to jump my bones.” He gestures to himself, smug and smirking.</p><p>You scoff, though a ghost of a smile can just barely be seen on your face. “Really?”</p><p>He waggles his brows.</p><p>- </p><p>An hour goes by, and Justin is starting to irritate you. Every time you ask him if he is okay, or if he needs anything, he makes stupid jokes that make you want to jump back out of that window.</p><p>“Do you need another blanket?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m <em>hot</em> enough already.”</p><p>“Take some more meds.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, <em>nurse Y/N</em>.”</p><p>“Want some water?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks. My mouth is drier than my Instagram feed.”</p><p>The last straw is when you notice Justin making some strange noises as he rests a hand over his stomach. “Shit! Are you about to throw up? Where’s the bucket?”</p><p>You jump up, looking around the room desperately, but then Justin pulls the bucket out from behind him. The handle dangles and swings on his finger. He laughs and sits back up, proving that he was playing some kind of prank.</p><p>You look down at his cheerful, proud face and feel anger bubble up inside of you. You snatch the bucket from him and throw it across the room. It bounces off of the wall and rolls around on the floor. “For fuck’s sake, Justin!”</p><p>Your friend flinches and looks up at you, confusion and surprise on his face. "I-"</p><p>You pace the room, looking down at him every now and then as you yell. "You keep making these stupid ass jokes, like what's going on here isn't serious. It fucking <em>is</em>, Justin. You're not well, and you need to get better! You need to take your damn meds, do as Clay and I tell you, and get better! The way you're acting... like you're fine... just stop. <b>Stop pretending you're okay, 'cause I know you're not.</b>"</p><p>Justin's eyes are wide. He looks away from you, and stares at the ground. He opens his mouth to speak, but when you suddenly plop down on the floor with him, he stops himself.</p><p>You sit opposite, your legs crossed, hands interlocked in your lap. You look anywhere, but into his eyes as you speak again, in a gentle voice this time. "Justin... I can't stand it. Seeing you like this. It's not your fault, and I know it won't just go away overnight, but please, you need to take this seriously. I want you to get better. I <em>need</em> you to get better."</p><p>You look at Justin then, and he sees the sincerity and concern in your eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting angry with you. I just can't take the jokes and cheesy grins when I know you're really suffering inside."</p><p>Justin groans as he leans over and covers both of your hands with one of his own. "I... um... I am struggling, Y/N. It's... painful and... all I want is another goddamn hit, but I-"</p><p>You interrupt him, surprised by his honesty. "I know. You don't have to explain. I’m sorry."</p><p>Justin coughs, and you look away, the sound making <em>you</em> feel sick. "Need more water?"</p><p>He shakes his head. "I'm okay."</p><p>You sigh. "Look, um... you can joke around and stuff all you want. You know, if it helps you get through this. I just couldn't listen and I guess I blew up for a minute there."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>You frown. "What do you mean, <em>why</em>?"</p><p>"Just like-" Justin shrugs. "Well, I know we're <em>friends</em>... but the last time I saw you, you were telling me that if I left, you'd never speak to me again. So... why did you even come today? I honestly thought you'd stick to those words and never wanna see me again."</p><p>"Yes, well, I suppose I just said that in the heat of the moment. I didn’t want you to go, but I... understand why you did. It doesn't make it easier, but I-" You take a few seconds to decide if you're really about to say this, "I like you... Justin. I have since Hannah's party... and that’s why I’m here. I like you, as a friend <em>and</em> as more than that."</p><p>Justin fidgets, eyes flickering between you and the bottles of medicine laid out between you. "Why the party?"</p><p>"Um..." You fiddle with a loose strand of hair, twirling it around your finger. "You don't remember accidentally kissing me during that suck and blow game?"</p><p>"Not really..."</p><p>"What?" Your eyes widen, worried that maybe he was actually drunk that night, like you’d first thought. Maybe he has no clue it happened, and now you'd just gone and told him out of nowhere.</p><p>"Shit. Sorry." Justin slaps his knee. "I was... joking, <em>again</em>. Sorry."</p><p>You shake your head. "Of course."</p><p>Justin coughs as he's about to speak, he pulls the blanket tighter around himself as he shuffles a little closer to you. "But um, I <em>do</em> remember. And I may have accidentally, <em>on purpose</em> dropped the card so I could kiss you. Just once, at least."</p><p>You brows lift and you snort-laugh. "Wait. You <em>wanted</em> to kiss me? So..."</p><p>"I liked you, too. <em>Like</em>. I <em>like</em> you, too. Present tense."</p><p>You let out a puff of air and lean back against the wall. A giggle slips out of your mouth and you un-cross your legs, laying them out in front of you. "This turned into a weird day."</p><p>Justin chuckles, then coughs. "Right?"</p><p>"<em>So</em>... are you gonna stop making jokes, take this seriously, and get your ass better or what?" Justin frowns. Maybe because the answer is obvious. Or maybe because he is confused by the oddity of the question after you both just admitted to having feelings for each other.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Because you gotta get better before you can get all handsome, and start planning our first date, Foley."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I write and post a lot of my imagines on tumblr now. If you would like to request anything, go on over to my fanfic blog @jensensfanfic and send me and ask. </p><p>I will be posting everything that I put on tumblr here too! </p><p>Big love!<br/>- Courtney <br/>x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Your Personal Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested: anon on tumblr</p><p>prompt:  “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”</p><p>warnings: cursing</p><p>word count: 434</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The barista hands you your coffee, and you smile at her gratefully. When you glance down at the cup, however, you roll your eyes upon seeing that they have misspelled your name once again. </p><p>You chuckle and turn to leave but your path is blocked. In front of you, stands <em>your worst nightmare. Your personal headache. Your least favourite human on the plane-</em></p><p>“Hey there, Y/N. How you doin’, hm? Still with that pathetic addict of a boyfriend?”</p><p>You shake your head and try to move past them, but they step in your way. “Just gonna ignore me are you?”</p><p>Your nose flares and you frown.  “Why do you care? You’re a piece of shit who bullied me for most of my teenage life...”</p><p>S/he laughs, interrupting you. “Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“You made my life hell, idiot! Now move, before I scold you.” You gesture to your coffee cup. S/he smirks.</p><p>“Hey! Get the fuck out!” You both turn to see Justin coming over. He stands in front of you, facing against your former bully. “Leave.”</p><p>“Aw, little man has come to protect his prince/ss. How sweet.”</p><p>You step out from behind Justin, sending him a glare. “I don’t need protecting.”</p><p>Justin ignores you and proceeds to threaten them more. “Get out, now. If you come in here again, I’ll see to it that your coffee is pissed in.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>You stifle a laugh, not wanting to give Justin the satisfaction while you’re annoyed at him.</p><p>“Fine. See ya.” Your private demon from hell, walks away finally.</p><p>Then Justin turns around to face you. He is smiling until he sees your crossed arms and annoyed expression. “What?”</p><p>“<b>Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.</b>”</p><p>“Shit. Uh... look, I’m sorry, okay? I just really-” Justin turns as the bell at the door rings, signalling that <em>the stone in my shoe</em> has left Monet’s. “<em>really</em> hate that guy/girl.”</p><p>“Me too, <em>obviously</em>... but you don’t have to rush in here being all protective boyfriend. I can handle it... <em>them</em>.”</p><p>“I know.” Justin puts his arm around your shoulder. “It’s one of my favourite things about you.”</p><p>You smirk as you both head for the door. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Justin nods. “Remember when you punched that guy last year?”</p><p>You push open the door, the cool breeze instantly hitting you. “Oh god... I didn’t mean to. I just got pissed off and-”</p><p>“I know, but...” Justin leans down to whisper in your ear. “It was kinda hot.”</p><p>You snort-laugh as he plants a kiss behind your ear. “You’re ridiculous, Foley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Enough For Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested:  @losers-club-forever </p><p>prompts: "Is that my shirt?" &amp; "You look like you need a hug."</p><p>warnings: none</p><p>word count: 576</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin is confused as he makes the short walk from the house to his and Clay's bedroom. Y/N had said she'd be done with studying over an hour ago, yet there was no sign of her while they ate.</p><p>He walks into the outhouse, heading straight for the fridge as he greets Y/N. "Hey babe! Lainie missed you at dinner. You said you were coming in like an hour ago."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Justin takes a bottle of water out and frowns when there is no response. "Babe?"</p><p>He looks towards the sofa, where you are slouched against the seat, laptop balancing on a small tower of cushions. "Hey."</p><p>He lays his hands on your shoulders, making you jump. "Oh! Uh- Justin. Hey... sorry." You rub at your eyes.</p><p>"You okay?" Justin squeezes your shoulders. "You been studying this whole time?"</p><p>"Uh... yeah. Yeah." You pick up some papers and gently hit them against your knee to straighten them up. "I just have two more paragraphs to get done and then I'll- shit!"</p><p>You drop everything on the floor, and when you stand to pick them up, you accidentally knock your laptop. Justin leans over the back of the sofa and catches it, before it can hit the ground.</p><p>"Thank you." You whisper over a sigh.</p><p>You sit back down again, and Justin walks around to kneel in front of you. He lifts your chin with his index and middle fingers. "Babe..."</p><p>You blink slowly. "Yeah?"</p><p>"You look beat. I think that you've done enough for tonight."</p><p>Your eyes widen. "No. No, I'm fine. I just have two more-"</p><p>"No. Come on. You need some sleep." Justin holds one of your hands in his as he glances down at your laptop. "Did you save everything?"</p><p>You nod, and then yawn. "It's on auto-save."</p><p>Justin closes your laptop and puts away all of your pens, papers and books. When he's done, he helps you to stand up. Your eyes sting as you blink at him slowly.</p><p>"<b>You look like you need a hug.</b>"</p><p>"Did you read my mind?" You laugh lightly. "A hug would be so nice right now."</p><p>Justin barely let's you finish. His arms are around your shoulders in a heartbeat. You wrap your own around his waist, squeezing tightly. He buries his head in your neck, but not for long when he pulls back again.</p><p>"<b>Is that my shirt</b>?" He picks at the slightly frayed edge on the neckline.</p><p>"Uh- yeah, um..." You nod, while trying to come up with an excuse. "Mine was... it just got hot in here and-"</p><p>"Yeah?" Justin lifts a brow.</p><p>You sigh. "Fine. I just wanted to wear your shirt, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." He smiles, leaning down to peck your lips. "And, you don't have to lie. I like you in my shirts."</p><p>You feel the heat of a blush forming on your cheeks. You wrap your arms around him again, and lay your head against his chest to hide it.</p><p>A few moments later, you yawn again. Justin pulls away and takes your hand. "Okay... are you hungry?"</p><p>"Not right now."</p><p>"Alright. Come on, then." He leads you over to his bed. "Let's get some sleep."</p><p>Like always, Justin gets in first. He lies on his back and waits for you to slide in and lay your head on his chest. He kisses your hairline, and it takes only seconds before you're drifting into a deep, well needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>